


Traitor

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cussing, Fighting with Friends, Friends to Enemies, Minecraft Mechanics, Minecraft war, Not Canon Compliant, Not sure how sad, Revolution, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), War, kinda sad, l'manburg, most characters are mentioned - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Dream is forced to fight against his best friends, they call him a traitor. He has never felt more conflicted and heartbroken. When he tries to convince George to join his side, he fumbles. Dream sees a side of his friend that he didn’t even know existed. War changes people, it certainly changed Dream. Maybe it changed George and Sapnap as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story based around minecraft youtubers? Are we even surprised anymore? I love writing these stupid stories, especially in school because I am very bored. I hope you enjoy this story, and that it makes some sense. This does not follow the SMP canon, mostly that Wilbur doesn’t become a villain and the festival never happens. There’s a revolution pretty quick after Technoblade joins.

Dream didn’t enjoy fighting wars, he realized that after his loss against L’manburg. At least he fought alongside his friends, sharing his victories with George and Sapnap. Shouting in victory as they blew up the start-up nation. Shaking Wilbur’s hand with his closest friends behind him, giving him support even through the loss. After the battles, Dream thought wars were over.

The small country of L’mangurg continued to grow, Dream watching from the sidelines. When an election was announced, Dream assumed Wilbur would win in a landslide. He certainly didn’t expect George to be the running mate of Quackity.

“Why are you running with SWAG2020? We fought against L’manburg, why run to be in power there?”

George smiled at the question, packing away supplies in the community house. He shrugged, shifting to look away from Dream. “I just wanted to be vice president. They wouldn’t let you run, but I can. I even think we could win!”

Dream frowned when George expressed his hopes for winning. He realized he was actually right, they could win. Wouldn’t that be hypocritical? A man that had fought a war against the nation now the vice president. Would they really win? Dream thought that Wilbur would be the obvious choice, being the founder and everything. Apparently not.

Wilbur didn’t win the election, neither did Quackity technically. How Jschlatt became the president of L’manburg, Dream would never understand. The founders of the nation were banned, the walls that were a part of the peace treaty were taken down, and George was nowhere to be found. Dream knew he couldn’t fight another war, but he was vehemently against Jschlatt and his leadership. He knew that his friends were on his side though, he just didn’t understand.

When the revolution started, Dream stood behind Pogtopia without many actions. However, he had to join in the fight. Destroying Jschlatt before he could expand into Dream’s land. Dream stood among former enemies, and would be fighting former friends. 

Wilbur led most of his troops to find Schlatt and Quackity, assured that if they took down the two leaders L’manburg would be won back. Dream stayed behind, he wasn’t big on following orders anyways. He went alone to find his friends, and remove them from the battlefield. 

Dream found Sapnap first, mining with Antfrost in a cave. The two clearly didn’t know a war was occuring a few chunks away. Sapnap smiled when Dream entered the cave, “come to join Manburg, big man?” Dream felt his smile fall from his lips, he didn’t know that Sapnap had truly switched to Schlatt’s side.

“I’m here to see the president, I have something I need from him.” Dream told a simple lie of omission, leaving out why he needed to Schlatt in the first place. Subpoena shrugged and turned back to mining. “He’s in the white house probably, go speak to him.” Dream left the cave, confident that his friend would be safe in there. 

Finding George was much harder, he certainly wasn’t in the white house, and he didn’t have a home in Manburg. When Dream did find his friend, he was rather shocked at what he saw. George had donned a suit, matching with the leaders of the nation. He was building a statue, a monument to president Schlatt. Dream felt sick watching one of his closest friends create a monument to a monster.

“George?”

Dream’s voice was quiet, shaky, nothing like his usual confidence. George spun around quickly, sword flying out of his inventory. Even as he recognized Dream, he kept the sword high. Dream felt tears enter his eyes, he held them back as he held up his hands in surrender. 

“I am not here to hurt you, I want to help.”

George’s eyebrow raised in disbelief, “help? With what? Everything is fine in Manburg. Or it should be, if you and those little troops would leave.”

“You know about that?”

“Of course I know about that!” You’re too naive to understand this war, Dream. Stay out of this, definitely don’t stand with Wilbur.”

Dream flinched, “I’m not standing with Wilbur. I’m standing against Schlatt, you should be too.”

George’s eyes filled with rage, Dream unconsciously took a step back as the other’s sword raised more. “You are a fool, Dream. This war has nothing to do with you, you don’t understand the first thing about Schlatt. I’ll say this once more, stay out of this!”

Dream’s hands fell to his sides, and he slowly realized this wasn’t going to work. George was adamant about his side, Dream truly didn’t understand. As Dream readied himself to speak again, George suddenly charged him. 

Dream jumped back, drawing his own sword. Soon, the two friends were locked into a battle. This fight was not something Dream wanted to do, he felt the tears prick back up. He didn’t want to be fighting his friend, much less in such a stupid war. Dream pushed down the sadness, and let his rage out instead.

“George, why the hell are you fighting for Schlatt? Against me? We are supposed to be on the same side!”

Their swords locked together again, and George pushed away, Dream could feel the anger in the area rise by the second. This was bad, certainly very bad.

“Supposed? I am not supposed to be anywhere! I am supposed to follow myself! Not you!”

Dream huffed at the response, rushing forwards again to end the fight quickly. George didn’t let that happen, as he expertly blocked and pushed Dream back. 

“George, we fight together. We’re the dream team!”

“And who made that stupid fucking team? Certainly not me!”

George pushed forwards again, Dream still on the defense. They were both losing their cool. Fighting in words and actions, anger bursting through the seams. 

“You know, Dream, I don’t belong to you!”

As soon as the words left George’s mouth, Dream completely dropped his guard. He was not expecting George to truly be that upset over this. Dream’s sword flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground, courtesy of his former best friend.

“I- I never said you belong to me.”

“You didn’t have to, Dream. I hear it every time you speak. I know you, I know the way you think. You think I am just a toy that you can force to do whatever you please. Well, you’re wrong. I am my own man, and I choose to stand by Schlatt. If that means I have to fight you, so be it. I’ll kill you a thousand times to be my own man.”

Every word George said hit Dream like a truck. Did he really mean all of that? Did he really think Dream just used him? It certainly seemed so as George held up his sword to Dream’s neck.

“You don’t know shit about this war, or shit about me. Stay out of it, that’s your final warning. Don’t show your face around here again unless you’re joining Schlatt. See you never, traitor.”

With the stinging words, George turned and walked away. As he disappeared in the direction of the white house, Dream stayed still. A million thoughts and questions ran through his mind. Throughout this fight, he believed that George and Sapnap had betrayed him, he never really considered that they would think the same of him. Dream felt the long withheld tears finally slip down his cheeks. 

Traitor, that’s all he ever was and ever will be.


End file.
